


Не так

by Vindi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Первый поцелуй Тайги украла Алекс. Она ерошила его волосы и смеялась — смеялся и Тацуя.





	Не так

Губы Алекс — тёплые и мягкие, как и её смех, как и её зарывшаяся в волосы ладонь. Тайга уворачивается из-под этой ладони и прячет за собственными руками пылающее лицо. Ещё горят его уши — Тацуя наверняка это заметил. Он смеётся открыто и громко — Тайга никогда не слышал, чтобы он так смеялся.

— Совсем ребёнок, — пальцы Алекс дразняще дёргают его горячее ухо и делают ему ещё жарче.

— Отстань! — огрызается Тайга и отталкивает её руки. — Я не ребёнок! Это ты старуха!

Алекс не обижается: смеётся опять, притягивает к себе Тацую. Щёки Тацуи отливают розовым не от смущения. У него всегда после игр горит лицо: краска ярко пачкает его бледную кожу. Он смело улыбается и оглядывается на Тайгу с любопытством.

— Вы обещали этой старой красотке приз за победу, — мурлычет Алекс и легко чмокает Тацую в губы.

Уголки его глаз не отпускают смешинки. Наверняка это не первый для Тацуи поцелуй: Тацуя симпатичный, за его игрой часто приходят понаблюдать девчонки. Тайге неловко и немного завидно об этом думать.

— Больше мы не проиграем, — бурчит Тайга и отворачивается, чтобы подхватить с площадки мяч. На самом деле — чтобы не смотреть на улыбку Тацуи.

— Похвальные намерения, — хлопает его по спине Алекс. — Жаль, что несбыточные!

Когда смех Алекс сменяется смехом волн, щёки Тайги всё такие же горячие.

Они с Тацуей скидывают кроссовки на асфальте и ступают по песку, ещё питаемому теплом заката. Дикий пляж пуст, но на другом его конце, за резким поворотом берега, арендуют доски для сёрфинга. Завтра Тайга собирается ловить волны не только взглядом. А послезавтра они с Тацуей наконец-то победят.

Солёный влажный ветер царапает Тайге кожу, не остужая её.

— Тебе не было противно с ней целоваться? — не выдерживает он и подкидывает в ладонях мяч, пытаясь отвлечь своё смущение.

— Нет, — Тайга слышит в мягком голосе Тацуи улыбку. — Потому что я люблю Алекс.

Тайга смотрит, как огромное горячее солнце качается на волнах. Дышать Тайге больно и радостно.

— А тебе было? — говорит Тацуя. — Противно?

В груди Тайги грохочет такое же огромное и горячее, оно выжигает его лёгкие признанием.

— Нет… Я тоже её люблю.

Он любит Алекс. Любит её смех, любит шершавый мяч в своих руках и гулкий звук его ударов о площадку. Любит тёплый колючий песок и рыжее закатное солнце, любит запах соли и шорох волн, которые это солнце обнимают. Любит эту страну. Но больше всего он любит Тацую, потому что именно он подарил Тайге этот мир, этот иноязычный город и пляж, по которому можно бродить вдвоём, подарил стритбольную площадку за пляжем, подарил смех Алекс. Подарил кольцо, а с ним — первого друга и единственного брата. 

Тацуя научил его любить.

Тайга крутит между пальцев свободной руки нагревшееся кольцо и не пытается сдержать улыбку. Не пытается спрятать свои чувства.

— Хорошо, — отзывается Тацуя. — Хорошо, Тайга.

Он останавливается, перехватывая горячей ладонью его запястье, и Тайга оборачивается прямо в его лицо. Мяч выскальзывает из-под локтя, шлёпается в песок.

Губы Тацуи жёсткие. Губы Тацуи колючие и солёные. Холодные.

Океан затихает. Кожа Тайги стынет. Стынет песок под ногами. Что-то обрывается. Где-то. Внутри.

Грубый язык трогает его губы, раздвигает их, и Тайга отшатывается, вырывает руку из цепких пальцев, спотыкается о мяч, хватается за стылый воздух.

— Зачем? — задыхается он. — Я же тебя… Я тебя не…

Тайга проглатывает тяжёлую слюну и неправильные слова, словно колотый лёд.

— Не люблю, — заканчивает Тацуя за него.

Это не так. Это не так!..

— Не так, — тихо поправляет Тайга.

Тацуя медленно моргает и делает шаг назад. Тацуя улыбается. В улыбке Тацуи — мёртвый холод.

Кольцо натягивает цепочку и тяжело клонит голову вниз, но Тайга не смотрит на тёмные следы на песке. Он смотрит на яркий рыжий мяч у ног. Его тоже подарил Тацуя.

Солнце тухнет, солнце тонет в солёном горизонте — так же стынет, так же умирает в груди Тайги что-то огромное.

Что-то невзаимное.


End file.
